Entre el Deber y el Amor
by Sarameliss
Summary: TERMINADO! Ginny y Draco se enfadan, pero... ¿seran capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro?, dedicado a AndyWm ¡Felicidades, amiga!
1. Entre el Deber y el Amor I

**Entre el Deber y el Amor**

Ginny se miro al espejo. Estaba preciosa con un vestido un poco ajustado pero que la dejaba moverse a libertad, con una falda larga, de una sola pieza y que se amarraba en la espalda dejándola al descubierto, con un escote no muy pronunciado, de color negro terciopelo, y el cabello arreglado en un elegante moño, dejando caer algunos mechones.

Ese día se iba a encontrar con Draco, su novio. Llevaba con el desde hacia ya muchos años (para ser exactos cinco años), contra la desaprobación de toda su familia, y de la madre de Draco (su padre estaba muerto), pero aun así lo amaba y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separa.

Aunque últimamente Ginny se estaba sintiendo mal: Casi no veía a Draco. Cada vez que quería verlo estaba en el trabajo o estaba demasiado cansado. Además cuando se citaban para verse, Draco siempre llegaba tarde, si era que llegaba.

Pero esta vez Ginny esperaba que no fuera así. Confiaba en que Draco respetaría su aniversario y no llegaría tarde.

Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea de su apartamento y grito el nombre del restaurante donde se encontraría con Draco.

-¿A que nombre esta su reservación, señorita? –pregunto una joven muy cordialmente.

-Draco Malfoy –contesto Ginny.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto. Sígame, por favor –dijo la joven dirigiéndola a una mesa situada en una galería, que tenia una preciosa vista hacia el jardín, y la luz de la luna daba de lleno, lo que provocaba un ambiente bastante romántico.

Ginny miro su reloj. Eran los 8: 15 p.m. Se suponia que Draco tenia q haber estado ahí hace quince minutos.

8: 20 p.m.

-¿Desea ordenar, señorita? –pregunto un mesero acercándosele.

-No... Estoy esperando a alguien –contesto Ginny.

8: 35 p.m.

-¿Segura que no quiere ordenar, señorita? –pregunto el mesero acercándosele nuevamente.

-No... Yo lo llamare cuando desee ordenar –dijo Ginny.

8: 40 p.m.

Ginny estaba parando para irse, cuando vio a un chico alto y rubio dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia ella.

-Ginny...

-¿Sabes que horas es, Malfoy? –pregunto Ginny cortante.

-Ginny, perdóname, pero es que tuve un inconveniente...

-¡No, no, no, Draco! ¡Es que esta no es la primera vez que me lo haces! –Exclamo Ginny-. ¡Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, Draco Malfoy! ¡Ni siquiera respetas esta fecha! –Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos-. ¡Es nuestro aniversario, por Dios!

-Ginny, en serio tuve serios...

-¡¡No!! –Lo cortó Ginny-. ¡No digas más! ¡Siempre vienes con una maldita excusa! –Ginny se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida, bajo las miradas nada disimuladas de todos los presentes. Draco la siguió.

-¡Ginny, espera! –grito Draco.

-¿Ginny? –pregunto un chico unos vivos ojos azules, alto y de pelo negro-. ¿Ginny Weasley?

Ginny se fijo en el chico. Jamás lo había visto. Siguió caminando y alzo su varita para llamar al Autobús Noctambulo, pero no llegaba.

-¡Ginny! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Dylan! ¡Dylan McConner! ¡Fui a Hogwarts contigo!

Ginny lo miro.

-Hola, Dylan –dijo Ginny sin animo y alzando la varita desesperadamente.

-¿Llamas al Autobús Noctambulo? ¡Si quieres te llevo! –se ofreció Dylan.

-No... -Ginny miro hacia atrás, Draco estaba a escasos metros de ella-. Si, me harías un gran favor.

Ginny siguió a Dylan hacia un automóvil mágico que tenia este. Se subió en el, y Dylan arranco.

-¿Quién era ese tipo que te estaba llamando? –pregunto Dylan.

-¡Un imbecil! ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Un grandísimo imbecil! –Respondió Ginny.

Dylan decidió no preguntar nada más y llevo a Ginny a su apartamento (con indicaciones de ella).

Ginny subió a su apartamento y vio a la lechuza de Draco parada en la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

La lechuza al verla voló hacia ella y se poso en su hombro, estirando la pata para que Ginny pueda quitarle la carta.

-¡No voy a coger esa carta! –exclamo Ginny-. Puedes ir llevándosela otra vez a tu amo, no la quiero.

Pero la lechuza no se movió.

Ginny le quito la carta, se dirigió hacia su habitación, busco un pergamino, pluma y tinta y escribió:

_¡No me molestes más! _

Lo enrollo y se lo ato a la lechuza junto con la carta de Draco.

La lechuza salio volando y Ginny cerro la ventana bruscamente.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tenia ganas de beberse algo bien frió. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina oyó que tocaban el timbre.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y pregunto quien era.

Nadie contesto.

Volvió a preguntar. Silencio.

No hizo caso y tomo otra vez camino a la cocina pero otra vez sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto. Nuevamente nadie contesto-. ¡¿Quién es?! –insistió. El timbre volvió a sonar. Ginny abrió la puerta para echarle una buena reprimenda al de la broma, pero cuando vio quien era intento cerrarla pero la mano de este se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Draco sujetando la puerta para que la chica no la cerrara.

-¡¡Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, así que has el grandísimo favor de largarte!! –grito Ginny intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Pues fíjate que no te voy hacer "ese grandísimo favor" por que yo no me voy de aquí sin hablar contigo –dijo Draco abriendo la puerta completamente y entrando.

Ginny bufo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ginny.

-¿Quién era el tipo con el que te fuiste? –pregunto Draco calmadamente, pero los celos se le notaban a kilómetros.

-A ti no te importa –espeto Ginny.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Eres mi novia y...!

-¡Yo ya no soy nada tuyo! ¡Y ahora lárgate! –grito Ginny señalando la puerta.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? –pregunto Draco sin creérselo.

-¿Lo descubriste tu solito?

-¿Solo por que llegue un poco tarde...?

-¡Un poco tarde! –Soltó Ginny-. ¡Un poco tarde! ¡Pues déjame decirte que llegaste MUY tarde! Y estas no es la primera vez que me lo haces ¡Llevas mucho tiempo llegando tarde a nuestras citas, si es que llegas, claro esta! Pensé que esta vez no llegarías tarde ¡Es nuestro aniversario! ¡Nuestro aniversario!

-Es que me surgieron unos inconvenientes en el trabajo... -trato de excusarse el chico.

-¡Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo! ¡Lo único que te importa es tu maldito trabajo! ¡A veces pienso que te importa más tu trabajo que yo!

-Estas exagerando, Ginny...

-¿Qué estoy exagerando? ¡¿Qué estoy exagerando?!

-Ginny cálmate...

-¡Yo me calmo cuando yo quiero! ¡Y ahora lárgate de mi casa! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

-¿Segura que no me quieres volver a ver?

-¡Totalmente!

-Mira que te tomare la palabra ¡Si salgo de aquí jamás me volverás a ver! –amenazo.

-Vete.

-Jamás me volverás a ver.

-No me importa. Vete ya.

-A mi no es que me importe mucho. ¡Al fin y al cabo no me harás tanta falta! ¡Puedo conseguirme otra novia mejor que tu!

-¿Ah, si? ¡No me digas!

-Por supuesto. ¿Es que no ves que soy el sueño de todas las chicas? ¡Sean solteras, casadas, viudas o divorciadas! ¡Cualquiera pagaría por tener a este galanazo a su lado!

-¡Pues vete con tus solteras, casadas, viudas y divorciadas y déjame a mi en paz!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Me voy!

-¡Vete!

-Estoy caminando hacia la puerta...

-Nadie te detiene.

-Ya estoy girando la perilla...

-¡Gírala!

-Estoy abriendo la puerta...

-Nadie te lo esta impidiendo.

-Si salgo de aquí jamás me vas a volver a ver...

-Mejor.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-No creo.

-¡Me voy!

-¡Vete!

Draco le lanzo una última mirada y salio del apartamento dando un portazo.

Ginny se quedo mirando la puerta, preguntándose si Draco hablaba en serio cuando dijo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-¡Ja! Apuesto algo a que estará mañana aquí sofocándome –Murmuro Ginny.

Pero Draco no la sofoco al día siguiente. Ni al día después del día siguiente. Ni la sofoco ningún día de esa semana y de la otra tampoco. Y así paso un mes sin Ginny saber absolutamente nada de Draco.

Ginny ya se comenzaba a tomar en serio lo que Draco le había dicho.

-Ginny, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Andrea McPherson, la mejor amiga de Ginny, que en estos momentos se encontraban en una cafetería conversando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Ginny.

-Es que últimamente te encuentras como en las nubes. Desde que terminaste con Malfoy, más exactamente.

-¿Insinúas que estoy mal por que termine con Malfoy?

-Si.

-Pues fíjate que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver –dijo Ginny.

-A otro perro con ese hueso,

Ginny miro a su amiga.

-¡Ay! ¿De que vale ocultártelo? –dijo Ginny poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-. ¡No me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese... A ese...! ¡Aggr! Ya va un mes que no se nada de el.

-¿No te dijo que no volverías a saber nada de el? –pregunto Andrea. Ginny asintió-. ¡Pues ahí esta! No has sabido nada de el.

-¡Pero es que yo no nunca creí que lo decía en serio!

-¿Pero no fuiste tu la que dijo que no lo querías volver a ver? –pregunto Andrea.

-Pues si... ¡Pero el no tenia que pensar que yo le decía en serio! –Ginny soltó un suspiro de frustración. Y de repente cambio su semblante a uno enojado-. ¿Y si esta con otra chica?

-Puede hacerlo –dijo Andrea-. Al fin y al cabo esta soltero y sin compromiso.

-¡Tu no ayudas, Andrea! –exclamo Ginny.

-Fuiste tu la que lo dejaste, ¿Pues quien te manda?

-¡Es que ya me tenia harta de estar llegando tarde a todas nuestras citas! –Exclamo Ginny-. ¡Casi no nos veíamos! Y todo por el estar en su estúpido trabajo...

-Pues mala suerte, querida. Te recomiendo que te vayas olvidando de el...

-¡Si me pudiera olvidar de el no estaría así! ¿No crees? –Dijo Ginny exasperada.

-¡Pero tampoco te tienes que poner así! Pero... ¿Por qué no lo buscas tú? –pregunto Andrea.

-¡No! ¡El es quien tiene que buscarme a mí! –exclamo Ginny tercamente.

-¿Y por que no eres tu la que lo tiene que buscar a el?

-Porque... Porque... ¡Porque si y punto!

-A ese paso, veo que jamás sabrás de el... ¡Oh, bueno! Tal vez si... -dijo señalando la puerta.

Ginny miro hacia la puerta y vio a Draco entrando con una chica... ¡¿Una chica?! ¿Qué hacia **_su_** Draco con una chica?

_**NdA**: ¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy yo con otro de mis fics, esta vez dedicado a mi querida amiga **Andy** que cumple años hoy ¡¡Felicidades!! Espero que cumplas muchísimos más y que la pases muy bien hoy ¡Te lo mereces! (Y a ver si te llega Ashley y escribes algo de una vez ¬¬... ejemmm). Y se que tal vez te esperabas un one-shot, pero **¡No sirvo para eso!** Y te prometo que, al contrario que con La Bella Durmiente y Digo te Odio Miento te Amo, la actualización será rápida... Si no, sabes donde encontrarme ' _

_Y ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, ¡Felicidades otra vez!_

_¡Byes! _


	2. Entre el Deber y el Amor II

**Entre El Deber Y El Amor**

**Cap. 2**

Ginny miro hacia la puerta y vio a Draco entrando con una chica... ¡¿Una chica?! ¿Qué hacia **su** Draco con una chica?

-¿Qué hace el con una chica? –pregunto Ginny indignada.

-El puede hacer _muchas_ cosas con una chica, Ginny. Y mas ahora que terminaste con el.

Ginny se quedo mirando como Draco tomaba asiento con la chica esa en una mesa algo apartada.

-¡Pero que descaro! ¿Cómo se puede presentar en la misma cafetería que yo con otra chica? ¡Con otra chica!

-En serio, Ginny, ¡No entiendo por que terminaste con el! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Para que no tengas que ver a _tu_ Draco con otra chica.

-¡No! Aquí nos quedamos. Quiero ver de que es capaz Draco con esa... Con esa chica.

-¡El puede hacer lo que se le antoje con cualquier chica! Ginny, ¡El ya no es tu novio! Si te ibas a poner así, no se por que rayos terminaste con el.

-¡Es que no podría seguir así! Casi ni lo veía...

-¡Entonces olvídate de el!

-¡No puedo!

-En serio, Ginny, ¡Ahí veces que me dan ganas de romperte la cabeza!

-¡Mira! ¡Ya se van! –dijo Ginny al ver q Draco y la chica se paraban-. ¡Ay! ¿Y si Draco me ve? ¡No quiero que me vea! Escóndeme –le ordeno a Andrea.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y por que no quieres que te vea?

-¡Por que no! –exclamo Ginny.

-¿Ginny?

Ginny se volteo.

-¡Draco! –Exclamo Ginny con falsa sorpresa-. Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí...

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? –pregunto la chica que acompañaba al chico. Ella era alta, de pelo negro y ojos azules profundos-. Hola –saludo a las dos chicas que se encontraba sentadas.

-¡Hola! –saludo Andrea, que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada.

-Hola –saludo Ginny fríamente.

-Este... Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Amy –dijo Draco.

-¿Pero no me las presentas? –se quejo Amy.

-Otro día...

-¡Mi nombre es Andrea McPherson! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Yo me llamo Amy Lestrange –dijo Amy tendiéndole la mano-. Soy la prima de Draco.

-¿La prima? –pregunto Ginny.

-Así es.

-No sabia que tuvieras una prima, Draco –dijo Ginny mirando al rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca preguntaste.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿Cierto, Draco? –Dijo Amy-. Me encanto conocerlas. Tal vez algun día nos podremos reunir a charlar...

-¿Te parece el sábado? –dijo Andrea encantada.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Amy-. Yo me podré en contacto con ustedes.

-Yo no iré. Estoy muy ocupada –dijo Ginny secamente-. Y nosotras también nos tenemos que ir, Andrea. Adiós –se despidió de Draco y Amy, agarro a Andrea por la mano y salio volando de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Por qué?

-Es que me voy a juntar con Amy...

-¡Últimamente pasas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo! Y eso dizque soy tu mejor amiga...

-¡Y es que soy tu mejor amiga!

-¿Entonces porque te juntas mas con ella que conmigo?

-Tengo más amigos, Ginny...

-¡Se que tienes mas amigos, Andrea! ¡Yo también tengo más amigos! ¡Pero no por eso me tienes que abandonar! –le reclamo Ginny.

-¡Yo no estoy abandonando a nadie...!

-¿Ah, no? –Le interrumpió Ginny-. ¿Y por que cada vez que te llamo "te vas a ver con Amy"? ¡Amy esto, Amy lo otro...! ¡Amy, Amy, Amy! ¡Ya me tienen harta! ¡Prefieren a Amy que a mi! –sollozo la pelirroja-. Incluso creo que Draco me engaña con ella...

-Primero: Draco no te puede engañar con Amy porque **es su prima**... ¡Seria incesto! Segundo: ¡Draco **no** te puede engañar! ¡No tienen ninguna relación!

Ginny sollozo.

-Eso lo se ¡No tienes porque recordármelo!

-Creo que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad a Draco... Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-¡No quiero!

-¿No lo quieres?

-Si...

-¿Entonces?

-Mmm... Creo que debería hacerlo sufrir un "poquito" ¿No crees, Andre? –en el rostro de Ginny apareció una sonrisa malvada.

-¿En que estas pensando, Ginevra Weasley?

-Creo que me comunicare con Dylan... ¡Ay, Andre, fuiste una gran ayuda!

-¿Qué hice?

-Mejor pregunta que harás...

-¡Oh, no...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Déjame ver si entendí bien... ¿Quieres meterle celos a Draco con Dylan? –pregunto Andrea atónita.

-Si...

-¿Y que pinto yo aquí?

-Debido a que tu y Amy son taaaan amigas...

-¿Quieres que averigüe que lugares frecuenta para tu ir con Dylan?

-¡Exacto! ¿Ves que cuando quieres eres inteligente!

-Ignorare ese "dulce" comentario...

-¿Lo harás? –pregunto Ginny esperanzada.

-¡No! No estoy para nada de acuerdo con ese tremendo disparate que quieres hacer...

-¡Por favor! –dijo Ginny con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-No. Es un verdadero disparate eso que piensas hacer.

-¡Por favor! Hazlo por mi... ¡Tómalo como una compensación por tu falta de atención hacia mi persona en estos últimos días!

Andre le dirigió a Ginny una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué siempre me convences?

Ginny rió.

-Esta es la dirección de la cafetería que mas visita Malfoy –dijo Andre pasándole un papel.

-Si, se cual es... La visitábamos mucho cuando éramos novios –dijo Ginny con nostalgia.

-Suena mal la palabra "Éramos" ¿No?

-Mucho...

-Dale otra oportunidad...

-Primero tengo que hacerle sufrir... ¡Que vea que no siempre estaré a sus pies! Al contrario... ¡El estará a los míos! ¡Me tendrá que rogar de rodillas para que vuelva con el! Y después veremos si le doy una oportunidad...

-¿En verdad esperas que _Draco Malfoy_ haga eso?

-No. Pero igual tendrá que sufrir...

Andre negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente su amiga no tenia remedio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ginny... ¡Esto es una locura! –Exclamo Dylan cuando entraban en la cafetería-. ¿Y si el ya no te quiere? ¿Y si piensa que estamos juntos y no te busca mas?

-No me des tantas esperanzas, Dylan.

-Lo siento, Ginny ¡Pero es la verdad! Con este ridículo plan lo que puedes hacer es perder a Malfoy completamente.

-¡Ja! No me vas hacer cambiar de opinión –dijo Ginny tercamente.

-Hazme caso ¡Vamonos! Aun estamos a tiempo...

-No. Quiero ver como Draco se remuerde de los celos cuando me vea contigo.

-¿Y si me voy?

-¡No! Vamos ¡Eres mi amigo! ¿O no? ¡Tu deber es ayudarme!

-Y justo por eso me voy a ir.

-¡¡No!! Ay, Dylan, ¡No seas así! Ayúdame... ¡Te lo pido!

Dylan suspiro.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –dijo rendido-. Te ayudare. Y ahora mientras llega tu queridísimo Malfoy y voy al baño.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que vas al baño y no a la salida?

-No me voy a ir. Te doy mi palabra.

Ginny lo miro desconfiada.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero no te tardes!

-Si, si, si... -dijo Dylan dirigiéndose al baño.

Ginny se quedo jugando con su café. Miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Draco, llega ya... -murmuro la pelirroja.

Y como si el rubio la hubiese oído, ahí estaba tan serio como siempre con su aire de superioridad. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño muy lacio, alta y de ojos del mismo color de su pelo...

-¿De donde saca Draco tantas mujeres? –los celos de Ginny se le notaban a legua.

-"Solteras, casadas, viudas, y divorciadas" –dijo una voz en su oído.

**NdA**: _¡Hola! Y Aquí estoy con el segundo cap. Como habran notado **no me tarde en actualizar** como muchas pensaron que haría... ¬¬ ejemm... ¡Que poca confianza me tienen aquí! _

_Bueno, la verdad que me llegaron muchos reviews, y me siento muy contenta con eso (aunque dice una por ahí que es por que tengo a en mi msn... ¬¬ ejemm)._

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review! La verdad que son importantísimos:_

**Pilika-LastHope** _¡Hola! Ay, a mi me encanta que te encante el fics y todos los míos. La verdad que me halagas mucho que me pongas en tus autores favoritos. ¡Sigue dejando rr! Ya hablaremos por el msn, ¡bye!  
_

**Caroline Mcmanaman** _¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien. La verdad que a mi me gusto mucho escribir esa pelea, me rei mucho :p, y aquí ya se aclara quien es la chica que entra con Draco, y si tienes alguna duda, ya sabes, un review, o bien hablamos por el msn. Creo que ya te deje el review en tu historia ¿Cierto? Por que si no me avisas y voy y te lo dejo ;). Besos!!_

**Minah19**: _¡Hola, amiga! Que bueno que te haya gustado como siguió, la verdad que tenia algunas dudas por como seguí escribiendo, y me alivia que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y ¡Actualiza tus fics! Besos!_

_piLy: ¡A mi me encanta que te encante mi fics! A mi tambien me gusta la pareja DG, es mi favorita, definitivamente ¡Es que son tan lindos! - Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo mi fics. Bye!_

_**Yalimie**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, amiga? Espero que bien. Jejeje, veo que a todo el mundo le gusto esa parte, a mi tambien me encanto, me rei mucho escribiendolo. Yo tambien espero que Melody se quede por aquí por laaaargo tiempo, la verdad que no me quiero atrasar con este fic tambien. Espero que te conectes pronto, hace mucho que no hablamos :( ¡Cuídate mucho amiga! Besos!_

**_Ann Potter_**_: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic! Ya ves, aquí estoy actualizando y no me tarde :) jeje, y ya quiero que continúes tu fics "Jamás Besada" ¿Te acuerdas que lo tienes, cierto? :p espero que te llegue inspiración, prometo ayudarte lo mas que pueda. ¡Hablamos!_

**_Sthefany Weasley_**_: ¡Hola! Jejeje, la verdad que en este fics Ginny esta media loquilla, si. Y aquí ya se aclara quien es la mujer que acompaña a Draco ¡Nadie de que preocuparse! Jeje, sigue dejando review, que me animan mucho. Bye!!_

_**DracGin**: Hola! Ya ves que si actualice pronto, jeje! Que bueno que te gustase. Sigue dejando review. Byes!_

**_Ginny-ForEver_**_: Hola! Si, la verdad que esa fue mi parte favorita. Para serte sincera la sauqe de uun cuento del clasico "pepito" jeje, pero ya que?  
Y ya ves que la chica no es nadie de quien preocuparse, y mira que Ginny piensa lo mismo que tu con respecto a que Draco tiene que sufrir por ella :p (para ser sincera tu me diste la idea ;)) _

_Y ves que actualice pronto, no me tarde siglos como en mis otra historia, jeje. Espero que sigas dejando review!! Byes!_

_  
** Azk**: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustara, y se que no te gusta el DG, pero gracias por leer. Espero que sigas dejando review. Besos!_

**_Perla Mery_**_: Ehh .. que niña tu eres, u.u a ver que te puedo contestar a ese rr .. nada! Pero gracias por dejarlo :)_

_**Lil Granger:** Jeje, la verdad que no se que contestarte a ti, Lily .. bueno, muchisimas gracias por el review. Y espero que te concetes pronto, hace mucho que no hablamos! :( Cuidate!!_

**_aziral_**_: ¡Hola, prima! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Si, me llego un poco de inspiración, y espero que se quede, no me quiero atrasar con el fic (y espero que tu tambien actualices pronto, ya quiero leer tu fic). Aquí se resuelven algunas de tus dudas, sigue dejandome review! Te quiero muchisimo! Besos!_

**_CoNnY-B_**_: Hola! Ya ves que si actualice?? ¬¬ para que veas! Y sip, en este fic Ginny esta media loquilla la verdad :p Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que sigas dejando review. Bye!_

**_Laura Melissa_**_: jejeje, como te dije antes, lo que parece es como si le estuviese hablado un bebe :p Y que bueno que te haya gustado! me alegro muchísimo, ya que se tu desgrado por la preja DG y que como sea te haya gustado... Muchas gacias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que sigas dejando review. Byes!_

**Andy-Wm**_: No tienes de que agradecer Lo hice con muchisimo gusto, amiga! Y como ya ves, no dure ni una semana para actualizar! Un record para mi :p Espero que te siga gustando, ya que este fics esta dedicado a ti. Cuidate mucho y suerte con tus historias. Besos!!_

_**NacilmeBlack**: Holaa!! Que bueno que te haya gustado Aquí esta ya totalmente aclarado quien es la chica que acompaña a Draco Espero que te haya gustado este cap. también. ¡Sigue dejando review! Cuídate!! _

_**Valery (perdóname) Rydde**: ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien. Que bueno que te haya gustado este fics, aquí esta el segundo cap y espero que te guste también. También espero con muchas ansias tu actualizacion, ya sabes que me encanta tu fics, esta buenisimo! Cuidate mucho. Besos!!_

**_laurana-malfoy-rin_**_: ¡Hola, amiga! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien. Me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado! espero que igua te guste este cap. Y que me dejes review!! Ojala y te conectes pronto, así hablamos. Besos!!!_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Sigan dejando review! Byes!!_


	3. Entre el Deber y el Amor III

**Entre El Deber y El Amor**

**Cap. 3**

-"Solteras, casadas, viudas, y divorciadas" –dijo una voz en su oído. Ginny se sobresalto.

-Draco…

-Cualquier chica pagaría por tenerme a su lado –dijo Draco con superioridad-. No se de que te sorprende…

¿No que jamás te volvería a ver? –lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

¡Ginny! –Exclamo Dylan-. Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Nos vemos, Malfoy –agarro a Ginny del brazo y la saco de la cafetería.

¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias! –le agradecía la pelirroja una y otra vez mientras Dylan manejaba el coche.

-Ya, ya, ya.

¡Es que en serio me sacaste de un apuro! –dijo Ginny.

-Apuro en que tú te metiste con este estúpido plan. Ginny¿No crees que seria mejor que lo llamaras, hablaras con el y se arreglaran las cosas?

¡NO¡Es _el _que tiene que llamarme a mí! –dijo la pelirroja tercamente.

-Tu terminaste con el –apunto Dylan.

¡Por que el me dejo esperando una hora¡¡Una hora! –Exclamo Ginny-. ¡Y era nuestro aniversario¿Crees que es justo?

¿Y no te pidió disculpas por eso?

-Si…

¿Y por que llego tarde?

¿Por qué mas¡Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo!

-El debería saber que entre el deber y el amor hay una gran diferencia… Y que el amor va primero.

-Debe, pero no lo sabe –dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo Dylan determinadamente.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Últimamente he visto a Ginny muy decaída…-asintió Amy.

-Estoy seguro que después de esto veremos a Ginny mas feliz que lo que nunca la hemos visto.

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos¡Pongámonos manos a la obra-Animó Andrea mientras les entregaba unos papeles a Amy y a Dylan.-Este es el plan, mañana Ginny tiene Gimnasio y regresa a las 7:00pm como siempre, yo la voy a distraer mientras ustedes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era sábado y Ginny Weasley regresaba cansada y sudorosa del gimnasio mientras hablaba tranquilamente con su amiga Andrea.

-La verdad es que últimamente he estado muy deprimida, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy, eso te lo aseguro-hablaba Ginny mientras manejaba su carro Toyota Camry del 2002.

-si, no me digas, y si no es por eso, entonces ¿Por qué-le bufeo Andrea levantando su ceja derecha.

-Pues debe ser por el tremendo chiquero que hay en mi apartamento.

-Ay, por favor, si fuera por eso hace rato estuvieras bien, ese cuento no resulta conmigo¡No me vengas a decir que se te olvido que eres bruja y que lo puedes arreglar con un movimiento de tu varita! –espetó Andrea.

-bueno, no, pero….-balbuceo

¡pero nada! Ya lo aceptaste el otro día, Ginny, ha pasado poco desde que te lo encontraste con otra chica y no has mejorado nada. Ni siquiera te comunicas bien con la prima de Malfoy, deberías hacerte su amiga, es muy buena persona.

-Si he mejorado¿Qué no ves que ya estoy haciendo mis actividades de nuevo¿Por qué crees que hoy fui al Gimnasio? Además, y sobre Amy no quiero hablar, aun sigo sin entender de donde demonios saca tantas mujeres.

-mira no le des mas vueltas al lió, yo ya te advertí que lo de Dylan era mala idea, pero como no me hiciste caso.

-Si, lo se, perdón, pero aun así logre darles celos¿no?

-No-respondió Andrea a secas.

-Gracias por las esperanzas.

-De nada.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

¿Qué hago ahora Andrea-

¡Ah¡Ahora me pides ayuda! No te voy a ayudar en nada.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-dijo Ginny poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

¡por favorcito!

-N.O.-

-Pero…-El ruido del celular de Andrea la interrumpió.

¿Hola?

¿_Andy_?

¿Si?

-_Te habla Amy, no traigas a Ginny todavía, distráela con algo, Draco nos esta dando problemas_.

-Ok, veré lo que hago, me das un toque al celular para avisarme cuando¿Ok?

_-OK¡Nos vemos!_

¡Bye!

¿Quién era-pregunto Ginny curiosamente.

-Amy.

¿Qué quería esa-pregunto Ginny molesta.

¡Oye! Esa tiene su nombre, y no creo que te interese lo que quería ya que no quieres saber de ella.

-Saca pies-gruño Ginny enojada por lo bajito.

¡Oí eso!

-Aja, ya casi estamos llegando a tu casa ¡Gracias a Dios-

-Ehh¿Ginny?

¿Si?

¿No se te apetece un helado?

¿Qué?

¿Qué si no se te apetece un helado? Es que hace mucho calor, y tanto calor me esta sofocando y pues me sentiría mucho mejor si me comiera un helado…

¿Y pasarme 20 minutos mas oyéndote hablar sobre la Amy y sobre lo mal que estoy? No señora, eso si que no.

-Si me llevas a tomar un helado te ayudo en lo que quieras.

¿De veras?

-Si, de veras-

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo-.

-Ok, vete a las nubes si quieres pero no dures mucho que me estoy muriendo del calor.

-Esta bien, vamos. ¡Para que no te quejes!

El celular de Andrea volvió a sonar.

¿Hola? –contesto esta.

_¡Ya la puedes traer, Andrea¡¡No te demores mucho! _–Antes de Andrea poder decir algo, Amy ya había colgado.

¿Sabes, Ginny? Ya no quiero helado…

¿Qué?

¡Si! Es que me acabo de acordar que estoy a dieta y…

¿Desde cuando estas a dieta?

-Desde… ¡Ayer¿No te lo comente?

-No.

-Ah… Bueno ¡Pues si, estoy a dieta!

-Pero… ¿Por qué? No estas gorda.

¡Claro que estoy gorda¿No me ves?

Ginny observo a su amiga. Andrea era extremadamente flaca.

¿Estas loca¡Estas flaquísima! Es mas, creo que debes engordar un poco. ¡Ese helado no te caería nada mal!

¡Pero ya no quiero helado! Ven, llevame a mi casa. ¡Cuando lleguemos te invitare a tomar algo!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Andrea estaba cada vez más loca.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Andrea, esta se puso muy nerviosa.

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Ginny.

¿Eh? No… Nada, nada –dijo Andrea-. Este… Entremos, entremos.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Andrea salio corriendo con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño urgente.

¡Bien¡Te espero en la sala! –Ginny se dirigió a la sala y se tiro en un sofá con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada.

Después de un rato Ginny despertó sobresaltada.

¿Andrea? –Grito Ginny-. ¡Andrea!

-Hola, Ginny –dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

¡¿Draco! –exclamo Ginny sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde esta Andrea?

-No tengo la más mínima idea. Tus queridos amigos me secuestraron y me metieron aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Ginny miro a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Dudo que alguien pueda contra tu voluntad –dijo Ginny irónica.

-Me engañaron –explico el rubio.

Ginny lo miro interrogante.

-Mi prima me trajo aquí y con el pretexto de que quería enseñarme un nuevo restaurante –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

¿Tu prima¿La Amy esa? –Pregunto Ginny. ¡Ya entendía todo! Andrea y Amy se habían liado para que Draco y ella volvieran…

¿Dónde estamos?

-En la casa de mi amiga Andrea. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, no? –dijo Ginny mirándolo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan guapo?

-Si… Creo que si –dijo Draco pensativo-. De todos modos ¿Qué interés tendría Amy en que yo viniera aquí?

¿No tedas cuenta¡Amy y Andrea se liaron! –exclamo Ginny exasperada.

¿Y desde cuando Amy y Andrea se conocen? –pregunto Draco.

¡¿No te acuerdas! En serio que necesitas algo para la memoria…

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Y para colmo no hay manera de salir¡Tu¡Sácame de aquí, que es por tu culpa que estoy aquí encerrado!

¡¿Por mi culpa¿Cómo que por mi culpa? –exclamo Ginny -. Por culpa de Andrea y tu querida primita, será.

-Si tú no fueses tan terca y me hubieses perdonado, no estaríamos aquí.

¡¿Y como quieres que te perdone¡¡Me dejaste plantada en nuestro aniversario!

¡No te deje plantada! Solo llegue un poco tarde…

¡¿UN POCO TARDE! –rugió Ginny.

-Esta bien, _muy tarde_. ¡Pero esa no es razón para terminar nuestra relación!

¿Qué no es razón¡Claro que es razón¡Las citas a las que llegabas temprano se podían contar!

-Ya. Pero te dije que no lo volvería hacer.

-Las palabras se la lleva el viento…

-Ya deje de trabajar tanto…

¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny dudosa.

-En serio. He puesto a un representante que vaya en mi nombre a algunas de las reuniones. Por lo tanto, tendré mucho as tiempo libre.

-Entonces… Eso significa que ya no faltaras a nuestras citas –dijo Ginny sentándose en las piernas de Draco (que se había sentado en el sofá).

-Si…

¿Lo prometes? –Dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

-Si.

¿Lo juras? –Dijo dando otro beso.

-Si.

-Mmm… Entonces creo que si podría darte otra oportunidad… -Dijo dándole un largo beso.

¿Y quien te dijo que yo quiero volver contigo?

Ginny se separo inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba –dijo Draco-. Ven aquí –dijo jalándola hacia si y besándola con pasión y posándola suavemente en el sofá…

¡Espera! –Exclamo Ginny separándose bruscamente.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Quién era la chica esta del restaurante?

¿Celosa? –pregunto Draco burlonamente.

¿No tengo derecho a estarlo?

-Ella es Alexia Foster, la que me representara en las…

¿Y por que tenias que escogerla mujer?

¡Vamos! Ella es muy buena…

¡Ah¡Así que admites que te gusta! –exclamo Ginny parándose del sofá y apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Vamos Ginny, no comiences –dijo Draco tumbándola en el sofá nuevamente y besándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Creo que al final tendríamos que agradecerle a Amy y a Andrea… -Dijo Ginny al día siguiente cuando se estaban terminando de vestir.

-Y a Dylan –dijo Andrea entrando al cuarto.

¡Andrea! –exclamo Ginny.

¡Buenos días, Ginny, Malfoy! –Exclamo Andrea-. ¡Ya era hora de que volvieran a estar juntos!

-Ustedes definitivamente no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro –dijo Amy entrando con Dylan.

-No nos tienen que agradecer por haberlos unido nuevamente –dijo Dylan.

-De todos modos, no pensaba hacerlo –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y desapareciendo.

¡Adiós! –dijo Ginny antes de desaparecer ella también.

-Maleducados…

**Notas de la Autora: **_Lo seeeeeeee:'( ¡Me pase! ;; Pero no es mi culpa ¡En serio! Es que sufrí una tremenda crisis ¡Mi inspiración se fue a un tour por el espacio o algo así !No se que huubiera hecho si una buena amiga no me hubiese ayudado ¡Gracias **Laura Melissa**!_

_Me disculpo enormemente por todos estos meses sin actualizar._

_Agradezco a todas las chicas que me dejaron Reviews. **¡Muchas gracias! **_

_Espero que este cap **final** les haya gustado. La verdad que no soy muy buena con los finales… Pero en fin, hago el intento y eso es lo importante ¿no?_

_Cuídense mucho y déjenme reviews ¡Please!_

_Byes!_


End file.
